


lio's diary

by lunartentacles



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Physical Abuse, Stalking, Teacher Galo Thymos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunartentacles/pseuds/lunartentacles
Summary: he's absolutely insane lmao.this isn't very good but i haven't written anything in like 4 years don't look at me
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	lio's diary

August 5th  
I really do think it's cute how when I come into the gym every day you act like you're not even happy to see me. But it's okay, I know you're just shy. There's so many things about you that I simply adore, like the way you always nervously look around in the halls to make sure I'm not behind you, but somehow you never see me. You didn't see me last week after school either, when I tailed you through the grocery store and watched you pick out all of your ingredients so meticulously. You'll make such a wonderful wife.

August 13th  
You know, Mr. Thymos, it's almost like you enjoy making me angry! It's so unlike you. Surely you don't think locking yourself in your office will solve your problems... I wish you would just talk to me. We are in love, after all.

August 21st  
You should be more careful. It was so easy for me to slip those pills into your drink. What if it had been someone that wanted to hurt you? You're so lucky you have me to watch over you. Did you enjoy finally getting to relax? I know I did.

August 22nd  
you didnt come to school today. i was so lonely.

August 23rd  
ill punish you for avoiding me like this

August 24th  
You finally came back to school today! You looked so happy to see everyone... Everyone but me. I think you could tell I was upset, but you still looked so surprised when I picked up that bat from the supply closet and hit you in the knee. You even cried a little, and flinched when I kissed you. I hope you understand now that I don't like being ignored.

August 31st  
I went to your house today. It was too dark to see you, but I could hear you crying. It must be unbearable to be apart from me, huh... Good thing I had a copy of your house key made. 

September 5th  
It's a long weekend.  
Tonight, I'll come to see you, and we'll spend the whole time together.  
I know you'll be happy to see me.


End file.
